The Vampire Diaries (2009 series)
The Vampire Diaries (TV series: 2009 - 2017) Plot Summary A teenage girl (Nina Dobrev) is torn between two vampire brothers (Paul Wesley and Ian Somerhalder). Male Deaths * Rick Cosnett (Episode 5.15 Gone Girl) * Evan Gamble (Episode 1.20 Blood Brothers) * Ryan Kessler (Episode 5.14 No Exit) * Justice Leak (Episode 7.1: Day One of Twenty Two Thousand, Give or Take) * Stephen Martines (Episode 1.17 Let the Right One In) * Robert Pralgo (Episode 1.22 Founder's Day) * James Remar (currently unknown) * Lex Shontz (Episode 4.1 Growing Pains) * Ian Somerhalder (Episode 8.16 I Was Feeling Epic) * Sterling Sulieman (Episode 1.20 Blood Brothers) * Michael Trevino (Episode 8.3: You Decided That I Was Worth Saving) * Paul Wesley (Episode 8.16 I Was Feeling Epic) * Sebastian Roché (Episode 3.9 Homecoming) Female Deaths *Erin Áine (Episode 4.10 After School Special) * Cindy Busby (Episode 1.1 Pilot) * Sara Canning (Epiosde 2.21 The Sun Also Rises) * Alexandra Chando (Episode 8.8 We Have History Together) * Emily Chang (Episode 6.6 The More You Ignore Me, the Closer I Get) * Lauren Cohan (Episode 2.12 The Descent) * Regan Deal (Episode 4.16 Bring It On) * Amanda Detmer (Episode 1.15 A Few Good Men) * Alyssa Diaz (Episode 4.9 O Come, All Ye Faithful) * Nina Dobrev (Episode 3.22 The Departed, Episode 8.16 I Was Feeling Epic) * Aisha Duran (Episode 8.1 Helo, Brother) * Olga Fonda (Episode 5.15 Gone Girl) * Malaya Rivera Drew (Episode 4.20 The Originals) * Kimberley Drummond (Episode 3.11 Our Town) * Anna Enger (Episode 3.5 The Reckoning) * Kayla Ewell (Episode 1.6 Lost Girls, Episode 1.7 Haunted) * Cassidy Freeman (Episode 3.18 Murder of One) * Lindsey Garrett (Episode 3.16 1912) * Kristen Gutoskie (Episode 8.10 Nostalgia's a Bitch) * Jasmine Guy (Episode 1.14 Fool Me Once) * Kelly Hu (Episode 1.20 Blood Brothers) * Malese Jow (Episode 1.22 Founder's Day) * Arielle Kebbel (Episode 1.8 162 Candles) * Beth Keener (Episode 1.2 The Night of the Comet) * Nathalie Kelley (Episode 8.10 Nostalgia's a Bitch) * Mia Kirshner (Episode 2.17 Know Thy Enemy) * Hayley Kiyoko (Episode 5.1 I Know What You Did Last Summer) * Holly Lynch (Episode 4.17 Because the Night) * Tristin Mays (Episode 8.2 Today Will Be Different) * Caitlin McHugh (Episode 5.19 Man on Fire) * Michaela McManus (Epiosde 2.21 The Sun Also Rises) * Tiffany Morgan (Episode 1.17 Let the Right one In) * Katrina Norman (Episode 8.1 Hello, Brother) * Dawn Olivieri (Episode 3.1 The Birthday) * Ahna O'Reilly (Episode 2.12 The Descent) * Jeni Perillo (Episode 1.16 There Goes the Neighbourhood) * Grace Phipps (Episode 4.2 Memorial) * Melissa Ponzio (Episode 1.10 The Turning Point) * Given Sharp (Episode 7.1 Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take) * Tiya Sircar (Episode 2.7 Masquerade) * Gina Torres (Episode 1.11 Bloodlines) * Taylor Treadwell (Episode 5.12 The Devil Inside) * Lisa Tucker (Epiosde 2.21 The Sun Also Rises) * Gabrielle Walsh (Episode 6.9 I Alone) * Susan Walters (Episode 4.9 O Come, All Ye Faithful) *Annie Wersching (Episode 6.18 I Could Never Love Like That) Category:TV Series Category:2009 TV series debuts Category:2017 TV series endings Category:CW TV series Category:Horror Category:Fantasy Category:Thriller Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios Category:TV series by Warner Bros. Category:Vampire Films Category:Saturn Award Nominees